pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Element02/Too Old for Pokemon?
So I actually hope that this blog post has stirred some viewers onto this page, as it is something that is rarely covered when it comes to the Pokemon Universe. Obviously, when Pokemon came out in 1997, most people who bought the game to play it were no older than 11-13...something around that. Myself, I was only 6-years-old at the time, and was so excited to have a Gameboy Color to play these games on (having never had a personal game station that was my own before)...anyways...as time went on, people got older, Pokemon became something for children, BUt, chances are, if you're here reading this blog...then you never outgrew the game. You never stopped enjoying the amazing adventures that the world of Pokemon brought you. I remember when Black & White came out not too long ago. It was coming out right after my birthday, and so, when my g/f asked me what I wanted, I told her I wanted Pokemon White (since my friend was getting Black Version). She looked at me with a scrunched up face and said,"Seriously?! Why do you want THAT?" Odd as it may seem, I had gotten HeartGold long before I had met my g/f, and lets just say I never really pulled out the classics to play around her because my time with her was precious, and the gameboy batteries might have been used for something else (TMI) ^^; Needless to say, out of all the things I thought I might have to one day confess to a potential love-interest and/or lover, it was strange that my liking of Pokemon was one of them. My g/f, understanding as she may be, told me that Pokemon was childish, that people who liked it should grow up, and then she proceeded to tell me that she refused to feed my addiction to such a childish-thing and asked me to pick something else. Then, the woman reserves Okami-Den for me (but I'm supposed to be an adult?) lol. I love her to death, but sometimes, my addiction and fascination with Pokemon still strikes a nerve with her. No matter how much I try to explain the thought-process required for truly mastering the game, and no matter how many times I tell her about the large adult-community that still plays and continues to buy all the new generations, she just cannot get over the fact that I love Pokemon and will forever. Even when I was in the Gamestop to pick up my White Version on the release-date, a woman was behind me in line and said,"Oh! you're picking up the game for your child too?" to which I responded very quickly that it was a birthday present for myself, the lady shut up, I got my game, and left the mall as quickly as I could. That's why I posted this video... I have never watched Tamashi much because sometimes she drones and her videos can get a little...well...boring. Granted, she has great information, she just comes off as too monotonous for me to focus on at times. Still, when I saw this video (linked by her videos on alpha and beta secrets for Red and Blue classics) I knew I had hit something that I needed to share with everybody I knew. How old is too old for Pokemon? I mean, I can easily see myself playing these games until I am old and crippled (even though my girlfriend would groan at this). I do not care what others think because I am doing something I enjoy. It's just like Bronies and people thatlike other old cartoons and childish things...I do not judge them because they are happy :) Still, some people still think that there should be a fine line as to when Pokemon should be a thing of the past. With that said...I want to know what you think? Post me a comment below and let me know your thoughts on playing Pokemon as you age, and maybe even tell me your personal Poketale :D Anyways, that's all I have for today. Category:Blog posts